


hands

by rivolt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivolt/pseuds/rivolt
Summary: Под кожей Акнологии который год ревут драконы в количестве восьми.





	hands

Постепенно незримый узел стягивает горло до немоты, и кажется, что восприятие, всегда бывшее цельным, раскалывается. Крепкая нить, невидимая, узел за узлом вяжет. 

Шум в последнее время нестерпимый. Он нарастает равномерным валом, не скрытый ничем — теперь уже и не понять, откуда это вновь взялось, откуда появилось. Кажется, что всё бурлит, клокочет ярость неизвестная. Кажется, драконы наполняют мир. 

Он – безмолвствует, звук поглощён, вокруг камень пещеры, что тесная клеть, громоздится, образуя замкнутое безвоздушное пространство. 

_(под кожей Акнологии который год ревут драконы в количестве восьми). _

Который год — нестерпимо мало, нестерпимо раздражающе: словно, раздробив грудь, кости разломив, кусок не души, но его самого, выдрали и, расстоянием запятнав, вручили — кому-то. 

И этот кусок мнут, мнут, пальцами впиваются, раздирают, чтобы потом на краткие мгновения, бросить прочь, равнодушно и цинично, не наступая, но брезгливо обходя. 

Связь — неприятна не одному Акнологии, с одним лишь различием.  
Узлы на чужой шее крепче, нить толще. 

_(под кожей кого-то другого стынет лишь дотла сожженная, изничтоженная пустошь). _

Под чьей — Акнология не знает, но может лишь представлять. Изредка, погружаясь в зыбкий сон, он видит смешение миров: слишком много света, знакомая речь, время на шесть часов назад. Колоннады, переплетения чёрно-белых коридоров, пейзажи в золотых, тяжелых рамах на стенах. Он фамильярно покачивается на стуле, упираясь пятками в пол, удобно устроив руки на животе. Смотрит на стену, на ту самую картину. 

Откуда-то знает, что холст исписан маслом, тридцать шесть на тридцать шесть. Там перекатываются волны, мелкое судёнышко так и швыряет по волнам; ему что-то говорят, Акнология не слышит, что потому что – он — не слушает. Чужие слова, как плавный поток, не чета тем, масляным волнам. 

Он переводит взгляд на окно. 

_(как же это надоело, как же надоело). _

Жидкая ярость вскипает каждый раз от того, что все действия делятся на два. Каждый вдох, каждый шаг фантомным ощущением отдаётся в мозг. Практически неощутимо: мягкий бархат камзола стягивает плечи, тяжелый хвост от резкого поворота головы бьёт по лицу.

И отзвуком — смех.  
Отрывистый, злой, как осознание собственного отчего-то божественного превосходства. 

Акнология мысленно возвращается к тому, что вплавлено в его кровь. Дракон не может быть божеством, кровожадная тварь не может влезть на постамент мира, только его разрушения.  
Божества этого суть лишь пепел.  
Его ждёт лишь смерть. 

В ответ — смех. 

_(смеяться, между прочим, не запрещено)._

Нескончаемо давно Акнология познавал ненужность связи, только видя её саму.  
Связь есть «слабость». Подбирая синонимический ряд, можно сказать – это гири, привязанные к ногам, цепи, сковывающие запястья, что лишают магических сил. 

Ты не должен думать о себе и ком-то другом, когда весь мир — пылает.  
Ненужность есть определение этой связи. 

Акнология не может предаваться ей, потому что перед глазами всё ещё, спустя времена и столетия стынет выжженая земля. 

_(за четыре сотни лет нисколько не поблёкшая кровь на руках). _

Голос чужой звучит постоянно, поток чужих мыслей как неискоренимый атрибут существования последних лет — скольки, Акнология не считает. 

Лишь старается не замечать, шум — везде, суматоха, звон голоса, металл чувств, Акнология с головой уходит в них, утопая в собственной ярости, в собственном бессилии. 

Образ всё ещё абстрактен.  
Драконы — в количестве восьми — ещё ревут.

– А они всегда ревут.  
– Не обращай внимания.  
– Привыкнешь!  
– Эй, ты мне хоть что-нибудь ответишь? 

**«ненавижу». **

(представь я тоже спать нормально не могу и никогда не мог и всем моим лакримам почему-то тягаться с силой твоей не приходится раздираю спину предплечья от ощущения что склизкой чешуей покрываюсь как дурак рву рву рву и кровь кожу холодит кажется что кости смещаются растут и огонь в гортани бирюзовый стынет представь а ты когда нибудь думал о происхождении бирюзы а ведь её где только в фиоре не выкапывали но думать о нём что по ране ножом ещё раз не хочу вспоминать не хочу думать прошлое не важно прошлое есть лишь) 

**«бремя». **

Речь монологична, лишена пауз, углов, она шумит морским прибоем.

Шумит, отдается, и нестерпимо  
болит голова. 

**«Бремя — ты». **

***  
Кровью выстелен мир.  
Чернеет в глазах, когда пальцы сводит от боли. Немеет бок — его. Сделать прерывистый — вдох –  
Когда мир схлопывается, и остается лишь

**(боль боль боль боль боль боль боль боль). **

Чужая.  
Своя. 

**(внутри горит, пожарище выжигает сердце) **  
**(лёгкие, рёбра, выломай, прошу, ни секунды боль —) **

_убей, убей, убей_, смерть мгновенная милосерднее в стократ.  
Акнология душу свою изжигал на протяжении четырёх сотен лет. 

На руке его стремительно летящими буквами  
– кровь — чавкающими каплями — землю пропитывает - 

вырезается  
напоминанием, отныне и навсегда остающимся – 

<s>(сколько же раз ты говорил: ненужное — выжечь? теперь уже точно) –</s>

Бог  
Серена.


End file.
